And I thought I'd never see him again
by Don't.worry-be.happy92
Summary: Tony has to face someone from his past. Can Gibbs help his senior field agent?NOT SLASH Just fatherson relationship between Gibbs and Tony! My first story, so please read and review! CHAPTER 3 ON finally, please, REVIEW!
1. Proloque

**And I thought**** I'd never see him again  
**

_Prologue_

It was 10pm, when Tony made his way down the hallway to his apartment. He was very exhausted. All he wanted to do –after 12 hours of working, was to fall into his bed.

Tony opened his apartment door and entered the hallway. He dropped his backpack to the floor and stopped in his tracks, when he heard a noise coming from his living room.

Out of a reflex, he attempted to draw his gun, when he got next to the living room door. But his holster was empty.

Tony cursed himself for forgetting his weapon at the office, but opened the door leading into the living room anyway.

He froze, when he saw the face of the man, he hated and feared the most.

The young man looked directly in the eyes of Anthony DiNozzo Snr.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

The hard blow to his abdomen came unexpected, so Tony fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't you dare talking to your father like this, Anthony!" DiNozzo Snr. shouted.

And already, after only two minutes with his 'father', Tony felt like a frightened child.

After a moment, Tony stood up and said with a slightly trembling voice: "Leave my apartment!"

That statement got him another blow to the abdomen.

"I said DON'T YOU DARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THIS!!"

Tony, who had fallen to the ground again, stared up at his father with fear in his eyes. All that he could think, was "Not again, he can't do this again!"


	2. Suspicion

**A/N: ****Sorry for the long delay but I was in England for a week, so I couldn't post the next chapter sooner.This is my first story, so please don't be too hard ; ) I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Special thanks to ILU Greg: Sina you're great, thanks for helping me!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (apart from Tony's father). And I don't make any money with this story **

_Chapter 1_

Gibbs strode into the bullpen, a cup of coffee in his hand. His gaze drifted over the area of the squad room, his team worked in. He saw McGee and Ziva working at their desk, but Tony, his second in command was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" the senior agent barked, as he sat down at his desk.

McGee looked up at his boss. "Well…I…I don't know, boss. He hasn't showed up yet."

Gibbs muttered something under his breath, but neither Ziva nor McGee understood it.

Just then the elevator doors opened with a _ding _and Tony got out, hurrying to his desk.

"DINOZZO!" Tony flinched slightly at the harsh tone of his boss' voice. "Y…yes, boss?" he replied with a low voice.

Suddenly, Gibbs stood in front of the young man's desk. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry…boss. It was something p…personal. It won't happen again."

With that Tony hid behind the mountains of paperwork on his desk. Gibbs shot one last angry glare in Tonys direction, before he sat down at his desk again and began to work.

For the first time Tony worked at NCIS, he didn't say anything during the day. He just worked silently at his computer.

They didn't catch a case that day, so the team had to stick with paperwork,

At 1800 Gibbs sent his team home. Ziva and McGee packed their things and left. Tony slowly shut down his computer and grabbed his gear, before he made his way to the elevator.

Gibbs was surprised. Normally, Tony was the first one in the elevator after work.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please send me a review!!!! The new chapter is coming soon!!! Don't.worry-be.happy92**


	3. Chapter2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I tried to make it longer than the last ones.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any characters and this story is just 4 fun, I don't make money with it.**

_Chapter 2_

A WEEK LATER

It was obvious: Something was very wrong with Tony.

He had completely changed during the past week. With every passing day he had moved a bit more stiffly and slowly, than he had the day before.

Gibbs was starting to worry about his senior field agent. Since two days he only wore turtlenecks, even though the whole team knew that he hated those.

Gibbs had also noticed, Tony looked somehow very scared.

Today he was even wearing big dark sunglasses.

Like everyday in the past week Tony worked silently at his desk. He didn't even greet Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs watched his agent covertly, while he was typing something on his computer. Ziva and McGee shot their co-worker concerned glances as well.

Tony tried his best to ignore the worried looks of his colleagues.

In the afternoon Gibbs had enough. He got up from his chair and moved to stand in front of Tony's desk. The younger man looked up from his work when he noticed his boss standing in front of him.

"Is there something I can do for you, boss?" Tony asked his voice unnaturally tired. "Conference room. Now!" his boss answered and strode to the elevator.

Tony got up as fast as he could and followed his boss into the elevator.

Ziva and McGee looked at the closing elevator doors with shock. McGee tore his eyes from the silver doors and turned to Ziva. "He… he won't… fire him, will he, Ziva?"

The ex-Mossad-officer looked at him. "No McGee, I think Gibbs wants to know what's going on with Tony."

As soon as the elevator car started moving Gibbs pressed emergency stop button.

The senior agent squared his shoulders, before he turned around to find his friend slumped against the wall, with his arms wrapped protectively around his ribs.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think that's why we're in here."

This comment earned him a glare from Gibbs. Tony tried not to flinch under that stare that seemed to look right through him.

Suddenly Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tony's sunglasses from his nose. Then Gibbs grabbed the younger man's jaw gently and turned Tony's head, so he could get a better look at the large bruise around Tony's right eye.

"Who did that?" The senior agent's voice was hard, but Tony just looked at his feet.

"Tony?"

Gibbs watched him carefully. Finally Tony whispered "That's none of your business."

Gibbs put a finger under Tony's chin and gently lifted his head, so the younger man was forces to look at his boss. And the look on his boss's face told Tony, that he wouldn't let go, until he knew **everything**.

Then Gibbs turned around, pressed first the emergency button and then the button for another floor.

They rod in silence until the elevator doors opened. Gibbs got out, but noticed that Tony didn't follow him.

"You want to stay in there all day?"

Tony gave him a confused look. "What do we want in Autopsie?"

Gibbs grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the elevator. "You're going to see Ducky" he replied while he pushed the younger agent towards the automatic doors that led to Autopsie.

"What?! No… no, no, no! I'm not going to see Ducky because of a black eye!" Tony protested.

But his Boss had already entered the room and he had pulled Tony with him.

"Ducky?!" Gibbs looked around to find the ME sitting at his desk.

A/N: I hope you liked it- PLEASE, review!!!!!!! Special thanks to ILU Greg who has read through my story again


	4. Chapter3

_A/N: First Thanks for all those lovely reviews!!!!!_

_Sorry for the long delay, but I didn't know how to write this chapter_

_Chapter 3_

Ducky turned around and got up from his chair. "Ah, Jethro and Anthony! What can I do for you?" He smiled.

Gibbs just turned Tony's head to the left, so the ME could see the black eye.

"I see… What happened to your eye, Anthony?" The doctor asked, while he helped Tony onto one of the autopsie tables.

Tony was completely silent, while Ducky examined the large bruise on his face. When he was finished, the ME said: "It's not serious, Jethro. Just a bruise."

Gibbs nodded before he said: "Can you check him through, Duck?" The elder man shot him a questioning glance, but followed the request.

"Would you take your shirt off please, Anthony?"

The young Italian locked eyes with his boss but did not comply.

"DiNozzo! If you don't do as you're told…" Gibbs said, leaving the sentence hanging.

Tony hesitated two more seconds, before he took off his shirt slowly.

When the shirt was gone, Ducky and Gibbs saw the whole damage and where shocked.

"What happened to you, Tony?" Ducky asked gently, but DiNozzo stayed silent.

The young man's chest and arms were covered with dark bruises. The ones on his arms had the shape of hands, so it was obvious that someone had repeatedly held him with a hard grip. There was also a boot shaped bruise on Tony's left side as well as on his abdomen.

First Ducky looked at Tony's arms, but the bruises weren't serious so he concentrated on Tony's chest and abdomen next.

When Ducky touched Tony's ribs the younger man flinched slightly. The ME looked up at Tony's face but said nothing.

While Ducky was occupied with probing around Tony's abdomen, Gibbs moved around the autopsie table to look at his agent's back.

The senior agent held his breath at this sight: There were more bruises along with four long scuffs on Tony's back. One of the marks was still bleeding slightly.

"Ducky, come here" Gibbs said quietly. Gibbs saw Tony stiffen on the table, as Ducky moved to stand beside Gibbs,

Ducky let out a gasp when he saw the injuries on his friend's back. The ME opened his mouth to say something, but Gibbs whispered something to him that Tony couldn't understand and the doctor just started to examine his back.

Tony tried hard not to flinch as Ducky cleaned out the scuffs on his back.

Then Ducky began to bandage Tony's upper body.

Finally when Ducky was finished with treading Tony's injuries, he asked: "Jethro, could I please have a word with you in my office?"

Gibbs nodded and said: "You stay here DiNozzo." With that, he follows Ducky into his office. When the doors to Ducky's office closed behind Gibbs, Tony was left in complete silence.

As soon as they were alone, Gibbs looked questioningly at his friend. "What's wrong with him, Duck?"

"It looks like our young friend was beaten for about a week. Some of the many bruises on Anthony's upper body have almost healed but some are fresh. At least two ribs are broken and another two are cracked. And the injuries on Tony's back… those scuffs look as if they've been inflicted with something like a belt…"

When Gibbs turned around to leave the office, Ducky added quietly: "Ah Jethro, I think you'd want to know that I've found no defensive wounds."

Gibbs stared at Ducky. "You mean…?" "Yeah Jethro, I'm afraid that I do."

Thanks for reading!!! I hope you like it!!!! Now, please press that lovely button and **review!!!! **I want to know what was okay and what I can do better 

Love, Annka (Don't.worry-be.happy92)


End file.
